1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a function extending apparatus for information processing devices, and more particularly, to a function extending apparatus for an information processing device having a detachment mechanism for dislodging the apparatus from the information processing device safely and stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of a portable device having a CPU associated with memories and carrying out various processes such as information processing has been greatly increased. Accordingly, the use of a function extending apparatus for such a portable information processing device, which is optionally associated with the information processing device has also been increased. The function extending apparatus possesses functions which are not provided with the information processing device, and is attached to the information processing device when the functions contained in the function extending apparatus are desired. Therefore, it is preferable that the function extending apparatus has a structure by which it is easily attached to and separated from the information processing apparatus.
FIGS. 1 and 1A are diagrams showing a conventional function extending apparatus 10 together with a notebook-type portable information processing device 11.
In FIG. 1, the function extending apparatus 10 includes knobs 12, screw portions 13, an upper surface 14, a connector 15, and projecting portions 19. The knobs 12, located on right and left sides, respectively, of the apparatus 10, are provided with the screw portion 13 as indicated in FIG. 1A, and the screw portion 13 is projected from the upper surface 14 of the function extending apparatus 10. The connector 15 is provided on the upper surface 14 of the function extending apparatus 10.
Also, as shown in FIG. 1, the information processing device 11 has screw holes 16, each of which is located at a position corresponding to the screw portion 13 of the knobs 12, and a connector 17, which is engaged with the connector 15 of the function extending apparatus 10, provided on a lower surface of the device 11. In addition, holes 18 are provided on a side surface of the information processing device 11.
The information processing device 11 may be used singularly or in combination with the function extending apparatus 10. When the device 11 is used with the function extending apparatus 10, each of the holes 18 of the information processing device 11 is engaged with the respective projecting portion 19 and then the connector 17 of the device 11 is engaged with the connector 15 of the apparatus 10. After that, each of the knobs 12 is rotated a certain number of times so that the respective screw portion 13 may be driven into the screw hole 16. In this manner, the function extending apparatus 10 is attached to the information processing device 11.
When the function extending apparatus 10 is dislodged from the information processing-device 11, each of the knobs 12 is rotated a certain number of times so that the respective screw portion 13 is unscrewed from the screw hole 16 and the connector 15 is separated from the connector 17 by applying a force to the function extending apparatus 10 and the information processing device 11.
However, the number of pins used in the connector 15 (or connector 17) has been increased in accordance with an improvement in function of the function extending apparatus 10. For instance, the number of pins used to be about 26 in a normal connector but it is increased to about 200 these days. Thus, as a consequence, a large force of about 2-4 kg is required for disconnecting a connecter of a function extending apparatus from a connector of an information processing device, and hence it is not easy to separate the function extending apparatus from the information processing device.
Also, if such a strong force is applied to the connectors of the function extending apparatus and the information processing device in a faulty manner when the apparatus and the device are separated, there is a danger that the connectors of both may be damaged.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a function extending apparatus in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a function extending apparatus which may prevent a destruction of connectors provided with the apparatus and the information processing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachment mechanism for detaching a connector of a function extending apparatus which may be easily and readily operated by a user.
The objects described above are achieved by a function extending apparatus for an information processing device, including at least one connector, which connector is provided on a mounting surface of the function extending apparatus for mounting the information processing device, to be connected with at least one corresponding connector of the information processing device, which connector is provided on a lower surface of the information processing device, the connector of the function extending apparatus being connected to the connector of the information processing device when the information processing device is mounted on the function extending apparatus, the function extending apparatus comprising a pushing member which is moved in an upper direction so as to push up the information processing device mounted on the function extending apparatus from the function extending apparatus, an operation member which is operated to separate the information processing device from the function extending apparatus, and a push-up mechanism which moves the pushing member in the upper direction in connection with the operation of the operation member.
The objects described above are also achieved by the function extending apparatus for an information processing device, wherein the push-up mechanism moves the pushing member at a height sufficient for disconnecting the connector of the information processing device from the connector of the function extending apparatus.
According to the above function extending apparatus for an information processing device, since a pushing member moved in an upper direction so as to push up the information processing device from the function extending apparatus, an operation member operated to separate the information processing device from the function extending apparatus, and a push-up mechanism which moves the pushing member in the upper direction in connection with the operation of the operation member are provided and the push-up mechanism may move the pushing member at a height sufficient for disconnecting the connector of the information processing device from that of the function extending apparatus, the disconnection operation for the connectors may be easily performed by operating the operation member with no necessity to apply a strong force. Therefore, the information processing device may be separated from the function extending apparatus by simply holding up the device after the operation of the operation member. That is, the operation is simplified compared with a conventional function extending apparatus, in which screws are required to be unscrewed to separate it from an information processing device, and the operability of the step may be improved.
The objects described above are achieved by a function extending apparatus for an information processing device, including at least one connector, which connector is provided on a mounting surface of the function extending apparatus for mounting the information processing device, to be connected with at least one corresponding connector of the information processing device, which connector is provided on a lower surface of the information processing device,the connector of the function extending apparatus being connected to the connector of the information processing device when the information processing device is mounted on the function extending apparatus, the function extending apparatus comprising a locking mechanism which is capable of locking the function extending apparatus with the information processing device, an operation member which is operated to separate the information processing device from the function extending apparatus, and a locking release mechanism which is capable of releasing a locking state generated by the locking mechanism in connection with the operation of the operation member.
According to the above function extending apparatus for an information processing device, since a locking mechanism, an operation member operated to separate the information processing device from the function extending apparatus, and a locking release mechanism are provided, the function extending apparatus may be easily locked with the information processing device by the locking mechanism and the locking state generated by the locking mechanism may be readily released by the locking release mechanism which may be operated by the operation of the operation member. Thus, the information processing device may be separated from the function extending apparatus by simply holding up the device after the operation of the operation member, and operability of the apparatus may be improved.
The objects described above are achieved by a function extending apparatus for an information processing device, including at least one connector, which connector is provided on a mounting surface of the function extending apparatus for mounting the information processing device, to be connected with at least one corresponding connector of the information processing device, which connector is provided on a lower surface of the information processing device, the connector of the function extending apparatus. being connected to the connector of the information processing device when the information processing device is mounted on the function extending apparatus, the function extending apparatus comprising a locking mechanism which is capable of locking the function extending apparatus with the information processing device, a pushing member which is moved in an upper direction so as to push up the information processing device mounted on the function extending apparatus from the function extending apparatus, an operation member which is operated to separate the information processing device from the function extending apparatus, a locking release mechanism which is capable of releasing a locking state generated by the locking mechanism in connection with the operation of the operation member, and a push-up mechanism which moves the pushing member in the upper direction in connection with the operation of the operation member after the locking release mechanism is actuated in connection with the operation of the operation member.
The objects described above are also achieved by the function extending apparatus for an information processing device, wherein the push-up mechanism moves the pushing member at a height sufficient for disconnecting the connector of the information processing device from the connector of the function extending apparatus.
According to the above function extending apparatus for an information processing device, since a locking mechanism, a pushing member moved in an upper direction so as to push up the information processing device from the function extending apparatus, an operation member operated to separate the information processing device from the function extending apparatus, a locking release mechanism, and a push-up mechanism which moves the pushing member in the upper direction in connection with the operation of the operation member after the locking release mechanism is actuated in connection with the operation of the operation member are provided and the push-up mechanism may move the pushing member at a height sufficient for disconnecting the connector of the information processing device from that of the function extending apparatus, the locking state of the device and the apparatus is released first, upon operation of the operating member, by the locking release mechanism and then the disconnection operation for the connectors may be easily performed by operating the operation member further with no necessity to apply a strong force. Therefore, the information processing device may be separated from the function extending apparatus by simply holding up the device after the operation of the operation member. Thus, the operation is simplified compared with a conventional function extending apparatus, in which screws are required to be unscrewed to separate it from an information processing device, and the operability of the separation step may be improved.
The objects described above are also achieved by the function extending apparatus for an information processing device, wherein each of the pushing member, operation member and push-up mechanism is provided at a right side and a left side of the function extending apparatus, each of the right and left operation members is comprised of a lever portion which may be pulled in a side direction, each of the right and left push-up mechanisms is comprised of a pushing cam which is located in the vicinity of a rotary center of the right and left lever portions, respectively, and each of the right and left pushing members is located symmetrically with respect to the connector of the function extending apparatus.
According to the above function extending apparatus for an information processing device, since each of the pushing member, operation member and pushup mechanism is provided at a right side and a left side of the function extending apparatus and each of the right and left operation members is comprised of a lever portion which may be pulled in a side direction, an operator may perform a separating operation by simply pulling the right and the left lever portions in the respective side directions with a mild force. Thus, the operability of the process may be improved. Also, since each of the right and left push-up mechanisms is comprised of a pushing cam which is located in the vicinity of a rotary center of the right and left lever portions, respectively, it is possible to push up the pushing member in the upper direction with a force stronger than the force necessary for disconnecting the connector of the information processing device from the connector of the function extending apparatus by simply pulling the lever portion of the respective operation members. Moreover, since each of the right and left pushing members is located symmetrically with respect to the connector of the function extending apparatus, the entire body of the connector of the information processing device may be pulled out evenly from the connector of the function extending apparatus in a stable and a safe condition without damaging the connectors.
The objects described above are also achieved by the function extending apparatus for an information processing device, wherein each of the locking mechanism, operation member and locking release mechanism is provided at a right side and a left side of the function extending apparatus, and each of the right and left operation members is comprised of a lever portion which may be pulled in a side direction.
According to the above function extending apparatus for an information processing device, since each of the locking mechanism, operation member and a locking release mechanism is provided at a right side and a left side of the function extending apparatus, and each of the right and left operation members is comprised of a lever portion which may be pulled in a side direction, an operator may perform a separating operation by simply pulling the right and the left lever portions in the respective side directions with a mild force. Thus, the operability of the process may be improved.
The objects described above are also achieved by the function extending apparatus for an information processing device, wherein each of the locking mechanism, pushing member, operation member, locking release mechanism and push-up mechanism is provided at a right side and a left side of the function extending apparatus, each of the right and left operation members is comprised of a lever portion which may be pulled in a side direction, each of the right and left push-up mechanisms is comprised of a pushing cam which is located in the vicinity of a rotary center of the right and left lever portions, respectively, and each of the right and left pushing members is located symmetrically with respect to the connector of the function extending apparatus.
According to the above function extending apparatus for an information processing device, since each of the locking mechanism, pushing member, operation member, locking release mechanism and push-up mechanism is provided at a right side and a left side of the function extending apparatus and each of the right and left operation members is comprised of a lever portion which may be pulled in a side direction, an operator may perform a separating operation by simply pulling the right and the left lever portions in the respective side directions with a mild force. Thus, the operability of the process may be improved. Also, since each of the right and left push-up mechanisms is comprised of a pushing cam which is located in the vicinity of a rotary center of the right and left lever portions, respectively, it is possible to push up the pushing member in the upper direction with a force stronger than the force necessary for disconnecting the connector of the information processing device from the connector of the function extending apparatus by simply pulling the lever portion of the respective operation members. Moreover, since each of the right and left pushing members is located symmetrically with respect to the connector of the function extending apparatus, the entire body of the connector of the information processing device may be pulled out evenly from the connector of the function extending apparatus in a stable and a safe condition without damaging the connectors.
The objects described above are also achieved by the function extending apparatus for an information processing device, wherein the locking release mechanism is comprised of a locking release cam, which may be integrally formed with the operation member and moves the locking mechanism in a direction releasing a lock of the locking mechanism upon operation of the operation member, and the locking release cam has a structure which allows the movement of the locking mechanism in the direction releasing the lock so as to make no movement of the operation member when the information processing device is mounted on the function extending apparatus.
According to the above function extending apparatus for an information processing device, since the locking release mechanism is comprised of a locking release cam, which may move the locking mechanism in a direction releasing a lock of the locking mechanism upon operation of the operation member, and the locking release cam has a structure which allows the movement of the locking mechanism in the direction releasing the lock so as to make no movement of the operation member when the information processing device is mounted on the function extending apparatus, only the locking mechanism moves a little when the information processing apparatus is mounted on the function extending apparatus and the operation member does not move. Thus, no discomfort is given to an operator.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanied drawings.